


Turnabout Redemption part 1

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: A bombing and a murder in the same night? Fortunately, Nick only has one of those things to worry about. Unfortunately, it's the latter, and a former enemy is being accused for the crime. With tension rising among his allies and everyone doubting in his client's innocence, this is a tough case to handle for Nick's second appearance in court.





	Turnabout Redemption part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Redemption: Case 2 of 5  
> Original characters in this chapter.  
> Soar N. Feathers: An eagle prosecutor who has never lost a single case in the 10 years of his career. Any defense attorney he faces is seen as his enemy, and Nick and Boomer are no exception.

April 30, 9:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

  
Nick: (Well... this is new... and unsettling. / I'm stuck in a room practically alone with a dangerous criminal, one that specifically hates my guts. / I suppose it had to happen at some point. This is simply the next chapter in a century-long story.)  
*door opens*  
Boomer: Whew... I made it on time. / That's pretty funny. This time I was late, and you're the one waiting for me. / ...Oh. Um... I'll just... wait over here. You two do what you need to do.  
Nick: (Gee, thanks for the added support, Boomer.) / ...So, defendant...  
Bellwether: It's about time you said something. I honestly thought you were gonna go in completely unprepared.  
Nick: (This is Dawn Bellwether, formerly both the mayor and assistant mayor of Zootopia. / She's also considered one of the most dangerous and deadly animals Zootopia has ever seen. / Over a year ago, she started a citywide conspiracy that nearly tore apart the normally peaceful city. / My partner and I sent her off to solitary confinement. She obviously has a grudge against a lot of citizens. / It's pretty scary that I have to face her again, especially in a scenario like this.)  
Bellwether: You know, hearing that you left the ZPD and entered into law was very shocking, to say the least. / After that little buddy cop shenanigan you and Hopps pulled off, I thought for sure you wanted to stay put in that area. / But I guess I was wrong. To be honest, if you hadn't come along, I'd probably be getting executed right now.  
Nick: Psshhh... You don't really expect me to believe you actually wanted me to be your lawyer.  
Bellwether: I don't. You were my last choice. After my plan failed, I didn't want to see your face ever again. / But nobody else would even consider taking my case, so I was forced to turn to you for my defense.  
Nick: (Good to know I'm so appreciated and well-known...) / Anyway, since I got word of this case on such short notice, how about you give me a bit of a rundown?  
Bellwether: If you insist. / That explosion at the Zootopia Detention Center... it was on the night on April 28, and it happened around the area I was locked up in. / Many criminals were able to break free because of the force knocking down some walls. / Personally, I simply fled from my cell to save my own wool. The flames were spreading very quickly. / I guess some "witnesses" wanted me to stay put in prison, so they tried to frame me for it. / Oh yeah, and that cute little Hopps was hanging around at the time, too. I assume she was on patrol.  
Nick: You know you can't call a bunny cute, right?  
Bellwether: Does this look like a face that cares?  
Nick: Not in the slightest. (Oh man, Carrots... I hope she's not hurt. And I hope the ZPD can track down the other criminals. / It must be quite a trip getting them all locked up again.)  
Bellwether: At any rate, even if I wasn't one of the most hated animals in the city... / I still don't think anyone would attempt to take this case, given the prosecutor.  
Nick: The prosecutor? What's so special about the prosecutor?  
Bellwether: You're taking a case and don't know who your opponent is? Pathetic. / ......  
Nick: Well?  
Bellwether: Fine. I'll tell you. / The honorable Soar N. Feathers is on the prosecution today.  
Nick: That's... a surprise.  
Boomer: Sounds like a tough case to handle. Even I think there's a good chance of losing today.  
Nick: Oh, come on, Boomer. He's just a well-known legal eagle.  
Boomer: Nick, he's never lost a case in his entire career. And he's been doing this much longer than I have. / I've faced him a couple times, and I've never been able to get an innocent verdict with him around. / This is biting off more than you can chew. But if you really believe in your client's innocence...  
Nick: ...Yeah, I do. Even if I hate her guts... / there's still a good chance she's innocent. She breaks kinda easily under pressure, / so I have a feeling she's actually really worried about this. / I don't believe she could plan a whole bombing in jail, even with help from others. / There's someone else behind it, someone very clever, and I have a feeling they also have a much more fatal reason than a simple grudge. / I'm gonna walk into that courtroom and find her innocent today. Trust me, I can put up a good fight when I need to.  
Boomer: *smile* That's the spirit, Nick! Well, the trial's almost about to start. / Let's get in there and show them what we've got! *stop music*

April 30, 10:00 A.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

*murmuring*  
*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Dawn Bellwether.  
Feathers: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.  
Nick: The defense is ready, Your Honor.  
Boomer: ...You know, facing Feathers in court again, even after so many trials... / I still can't help but feel uneasy.  
Nick: (Soar N. Feathers... he's been a prosecutor for literally a third of his life now. / Joining law at the surprising young age of 20, he hasn't lost a single case for 10 years. / Although there have been some rumors of back-alley deals and forged evidence. I would know.)  
Judge: Prosecutor Feathers, your opening statement, please.  
Feathers: Thank you, Your Honor. / It was April 28, and the sun had already set quite a few hours beforehand. / The sound of an explosion disturbed the peace of the night as walls from the Detention Center came tumbling down. / Not only that, but several heinous criminals made their escape that night. The ZPD is still tracking them down as we speak.  
Judge: How tragic. And so the defendant has been accused of this bombing, correct?  
Feathers: Actually, that is not the case, Your Honor. / The bombing was a team effort, but the defendant was proven innocent in the investigation from that matter. / The real case at hand here is a murder.   
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / A murder?! This is quite shocking!  
Feathers: Indeed. Amidst all the chaos and flames, someone had kept their cool and used the opportunity to kill someone.   
Judge: I see. Can you tell us about the victim and the killer?  
Feathers: Unfortunately, due to the fire resulting from the explosion, / the victim's body has been completely charred and is nearly unidentifiable. / The police are also currently investigating this matter. And as for the killer... / the prosecution has several reasons to believe it was none other than Dawn Bellwether! / First off, the murder weapon. It's shape is simple, but the effects it had on the victim are catastrophic. / Despite it being damaged from the fire, we were still able to lift fingerprints belonging to the defendant. / Signs of a struggle exist, as several sets belonging to her were found. / Fingerprints belonging to the victim are also present, yet because of the victim's current state, those cannot be identified either.  
*Current Victim Report added to Court Record*  
*Murder Weapon added to Court Record*  
Feathers: The second reason is the defendant's experience with weapons. / She has been known to handle several weapons in the past, such as tranquilizers, pistols, and other weapons. / And finally, the fact that she was not one of the few known criminals who assisted in the bombing. / While it could be assumed she was in her right mind at the time, it's also very possible that she had planned this murder ahead of time. / This is why she did not take part. She could not have possibly handled two crimes at the same time. / If it pleases the court, I would like to submit information about the bombing itself. / This contains a current list of the criminals responsible for that incident.  
Judge: The court accepts this into evidence.  
*Bombing Report added to Court Record*  
Nick: (Wow, look at this report. There's all kinds of names I recognize in here. / Guess some criminals can't really have a change of heart. I'm just glad my client wasn't a part of it. / Otherwise, this would be a completely different story.)  
Judge: Now that the opening statement is out of the way... / Prosecutor Feathers, please call your first witness to the stand.  
Feathers: Gladly, Your Honor. The prosecution calls the officer in charge of the investigation to the stand.  
Nick: (Knowing how the ZPD operates, that's gotta be Carrots.)

Feathers: Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court.  
Clawhauser: My name is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, recently promoted investigator for the ZPD.  
Nick: (...Okay... So I was a little off. Man, a lot can change when you're gone for such a short time. / Guess he's earned it after being such a faithful worker at the front desk. Or there's more to it than that. / And... did he lose some weight there?)  
Feathers: Officer, tell the court about the investigation that took place after the incident on April 28. / Make sure to tell us every detail that has been outlined already, along with your personal findings.  
Clawhauser: *salute* Yes, sir! I... I promise to bring you nothing short of perfection!  
Nick: (Clawhauser isn't looking too good. I think underneath that calm face across from me, Feathers is giving him a cold stare.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Investigation  
  
Clawhauser: We received word of the incident almost immediately after the explosion. / Trained explosive teams from the ZPD rushed over as quickly as possible. When they arrived, half of the Detention Center was nearly deserted. / After the flames died down, we discovered some important evidence right off the bat. / First was the victim's body, already burned into a nearly pitch-black crisp. We could still make out some stab wounds. / Then there was the knife, which was found way off to the side of the Detention Center itself. / It had tons of fingerprints, most of which belonged to the defendant. It looked like she had gotten into a fight. / We didn't need much to confirm it was the defendant who killed our mystery victim. *stop music*

Judge: Impressive. You had a highly trained team already on point, and the evidence seems to speak loud and clear.  
Feathers: Exactly, Your Honor. There is very little room for doubt, if any at this point.  
Nick: (Dang, Clawhauser has definitely improved in his job. That testimony is really good. / But now it's time for me to do my job. I need to press in the right spots and see if I can get him to spit out some more information. / Pretty much any question that's close to relevant should work this time. / Alright, buddy. Let's go!)  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination of the witness.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: The Investigation *resume music*  
Clawhauser: We received word of the incident almost immediately after the explosion. / Trained explosive teams from the ZPD rushed over as quickly as possible. When they arrived, half of the Detention Center was nearly deserted.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Deserted? And half of the Detention Center?! How many criminals escaped, anyway?!  
Clawhauser: We can't determine an exact number, but there were at least thirty escapees! / Some are listed in the bombing report, and many others are still being tracked down right now. / The ones in the report are actually the big leaders behind the whole thing, but we're still figuring out why they did it in the first place.   
Nick: (I'm sure that little bit of information will be important later. / I asked him what I needed to for now, so I'll let him go on.)

Clawhauser: After the flames died down, we discovered some important evidence right off the bat. / First was the victim's body, already burned into a nearly pitch-black crisp. We could still make out some stab wounds.   
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Can you tell us some specific details about the wounds? Were they very large or deep?  
Clawhauser: Well, most of them were pretty small and only pierced a little skin, but the biggest area impacted was the victim's back. / The wounds were... extra deep. It seemed like the murderer had really taken their time with finishing off the victim. / The victim had been stabbed over and over in one spot. It was truly a relentless killing.  
Nick: (Just hearing this makes me feel sick to my stomach. / But I'm here to focus on simple facts. I'm not gonna fantasize an R-rated movie right now.) / Thank you, Officer. Please continue.

Clawhauser: Then there was the knife, which was found way off to the side of the Detention Center itself.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Is that so? Why do you suppose this was the case? What caused the weapon to end up over there?  
Clawhauser: We figure the killer held on to the weapon after the crime, then tossed it away from the victim so as to appear less suspicious. / But obviously it didn't work out too well for them. When you have people like the ZPD on the case, no one is ever able to escape from the law! / ...Holy shoot, I think I just came up with a new slogan.  
Feathers: *desk slam* Save your propaganda for later, witness. / You've answered the defense's question, so now it's time to move on with your testimony. / What did you find on the murder weapon?

Clawhauser: It had tons of fingerprints, most of which belonged to the defendant. It looked like she had gotten into a fight.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: And despite the second set of fingerprints, you can't identify whoever this was?  
Clawhauser: If we did know who this person was, we would just say it. / But I think the prosecutor said earlier that we don't have the information on that, so we assume it's the victim's. / The current investigation may say otherwise, but this is the most likely possibility. Sorry, Nick.  
Nick: (At least he's on my side, kinda. Good to know. Although I think this part is definitely questionable...) / Officer Clawhauser, could you please add this extra information to your testimony?  
Clawhauser: Oh, sure thing, Nick. I'm on it!  
Nick: (Please, it's court. Be a little more formal, Ben.)

Clawhauser: Since we can't identify the other fingerprints, we assume they most likely belong to the victim. That's all. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Nick: Officer Clawhauser, I admit you're doing a much better job than when I last saw you... / but there's still a flaw in that last statement. It sounds like that initial investigation wasn't as good as you thought.  
Clawhauser: Huh? What are you talking about here, Nick?  
Nick: (Formalities, Ben. Be FORMAL.) / Officer Clawhauser, I have good reason to believe that second set does not belong to the victim!  
  
Clawhauser: H-HUH?!  
Nick: It's stated in the victim's report that they got in a struggle with the defendant before they died. / This explains why the defendant left so many fingerprints on the weapon. However... / if that is the case, where are all the victim's fingerprints? Why is there only one set of theirs?!  
Clawhauser: *Gasp!* O...M...Goodness! You're totally right! / But... if that's right, then what else does that mean?  
Nick: The answer is why I objected in the first place. This second set of fingerprints does not belong to the victim!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! Mr. Wilde, if these fingerprints do not belong to the victim, then who do they belong to?  
Nick: Due to the core investigation still being in progress, Your Honor, the answer to that is still uncertain. / However, now that this whole matter has been brought up, I have another point in mind. / Because of the lack of fingerprints from the "victim," I believe there was actually no struggle to begin with! / The victim here was actually killed in one fell swoop. The only reason their fingerprints are present... / is because they made contact with the weapon after dying!  
*murmuring*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *shakes head* What a preposterous conclusion, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / How could the victim have handled the weapon after dying? Are you about to say they were possessed or something crazy like that?  
Nick: Of course not. I believe what really happened is there was an attempted framing that night. / After the crime, the killer placed the knife in the victim's hand to cover up their own fingerprints. / This way, the crime would appear to be not a murder, but a suicide! *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *shakes finger* Quite the bold claims, Wilde. Very bold indeed. / But this trial has barely started. I doubt you have a shred of evidence to support this framing theory. / Until you do, your argument holds no water.   
Nick: ...ARRRRRGHH!!  
Feathers: Your Honor, the defense obviously came unprepared for this trial. / Evidence is everything in court. Without evidence, there's no point for the defense to speak a single word.   
Nick: ...  
Feathers: Since Officer Clawhauser's words cannot be proven false, I believe it's time to call up the next witness. / This witness was at the Detention Center at the time at the bombing, and they also claim to have seen the defendant. / The prosecution calls Officer Judy Hopps to the stand.

Feathers: Witness, state your name and occupation.  
Judy: ...  
Nick: (Carrots is giving me an odd look. It feels like disbelief. / I don't know if it's just the fact that we haven't seen each other for a while... or maybe something far more important.)  
Feathers: *desk slam* Witness! Your name and occupation! Now!  
Judy: *salute* Officer Judy Hopps, reporting from the ZPD! / ... ...  
Nick: (Carrots! Cut it out with that look!)  
Boomer: You two... knew each other, right? I remember you guys got in the news...  
Nick: Yeah, we know each other. She just doesn't appear too happy right now.  
Boomer: You really have a thing for getting to know all the important figures around here.  
Feathers: Officer Hopps, please give us your testimony. / Tell us about what happened at the time of the crime while you were at the Detention Center.  
Judy: Yes, sir... / ...nick...  
Nick: (You have a face that says "Why?" / Well, until I know why what... I don't know how to answer that.)

WITNESS TESTIMONY: At the Detention Center *resume Confrontation Moderate*  
Judy: I had been assigned to be on patrol at the Detention Center that day. / For reasons beyond my control, I had to be on patrol late that night, and that's when the bombing happened. / As I was making my way down the girls' area, I heard an explosion. The wall started crumbling and flames began to spread. / I dove for cover in an empty cell. Fortunately, the fire didn't come my way. / As I waited for other authorities to arrive, I saw the defendant among the flames. She was interacting with someone I couldn't identify. / Then in a flash, the second person was down, and the defendant was gone. / I discovered the body after the fire, but the corpse was too burnt to figure out who it was. / However, the police was able to deduce that the defendant was the killer. *stop music*

Judge: An impressive testimony. An eyewitness from the ZPD, no less. / Although it must have been frightening to be in that fire, it was very fortunate to have seen that crime for yourself. / Otherwise, we might not have even had a trial here in the first place.  
Nick: (Trust me, Your Honor, we've been in much more frightening stuff before.)  
Judy: Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination now.  
Judge: H-Hey! Wait a minute! That's my line!  
Feathers: Officer Hopps, you gave you authority over this court? / You are nothing more than a witness. Who are you to lead the proceedings?  
Judy: ...  
Nick: (I swear, Carrots, if you give me that look one more time...)  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination now.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: At the Detention Center *resume music*  
Judy: I had been assigned to be on patrol at the Detention Center that day. / For reasons beyond my control, I had to be on patrol late that night, and that's when the bombing happened. / As I was making my way down the girls' area, I heard an explosion. The wall started crumbling and flames began to spread. / I dove for cover in an empty cell. Fortunately, the fire didn't come my way.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: An empty cell... Do you know exactly where this was in the Detention Center?  
Judy: I don't remember the exact location, but I'd say it was about two cells down from the outer edge of the girls' area. / I was taking cover by the far wall so if the flames did come my way, I'd have a better chance of escape.  
Nick: That's a very interesting detail there... Ms. Hopps. / Please add that detail to your testimony.

Judy: I took cover by the far wall of the cell so the flames wouldn't reach me easily if they did come my way.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: I understand what you're saying now, but how well could you see the outside area?  
Judy: It was difficult to see out there with the smoke and flames, but I had a pretty good line of sight. / I have a map right here of that area of the Detention Center. This is just a rough sketch made before the trial. / This map also shows the result of the explosion with the debris, and how it impacted the inner structure. / Your Honor, I'd like to present this map as evidence.  
Feathers: Hold it right there, witness! That's my line! / You do not have authority over this courtroom! Know your place! / Your Honor, I'd like to present this map as evidence.  
Judge: The court accepts it into evidence.  
*Detention Center Map added to Court Record*  
Judge: Witness, you may continue with your testimony.

Judy: As I waited for other authorities to arrive, I saw the defendant among the flames. She was interacting with someone I couldn't identify. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: You know, as much as I hate to say it, Ms. Hopps, I'm pretty sure what you just said is a lie.  
Judy: A lie?! Mr. Wilde, as an officer, do you really think I would lie to the courtroom?  
Nick: No, I wouldn't, which is why I'm surprised that you did in fact do just that! *resume Objection*  
Judy: ...!  
Nick: I'd like the court to take another look at the map that Officer Hopps created. / Based on her testimony, we can assume she was around here when she took cover from the fire...  
[](https://sta.sh/02ghgan8o9h)  
Nick: While taking cover in this corner, Officer Hopps claims to have seen the defendant, but her position says otherwise. / In that specific spot, her line of sight would only cover this area.  
[](https://sta.sh/01mj641fhscp)  
Nick: Ms. Hopps, as much as I don't want to believe it, you've lied to us. / *points* From this spot, it would have been impossible to see outside the cell you were in!  
Judy: ...! Nick...  
Boomer: Nick, do you really think that Officer Hopps lied on purpose? That's perjury!  
Nick: It's hard to think anything else. I think this testimony might be biased. / (Come on, Carrots. You gotta lift a grudge every once in a while. I swear it wasn't her this time.) *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *shakes finger* A pity you had to jump to conclusions once again, Mr. Wilde. / This logic that you just brought up would be true... if the witness was being truthful about her location.  
Nick: ...! Huh? You mean...?  
Feathers: Witness, why don't you tell the court what really happened? Where were you really in the Detention Center? / Tell us what you were so eager to tell me earlier.  
Nick: (Wait... does that mean... that whole testimony was a trap? / I can't believe it! That eagle set me up! And it looks like he took even Carrots by surprise too.)  
Boomer: Another trap set by the mighty prosecutor Feathers. Looks like predator became prey this time around. / But that doesn't mean we're done for yet. We're not even close to going down. / This next testimony should be the truth from Officer Hopps' perspective, so let's find out what she really saw. / ...Um, what's that look she's giving you?  
Nick: (Oh sure, now he notices. For the guy who's supposed to be my mentor, you haven't been showing that many smarts today.)  
Feathers: Go on now, witness. Tell us what was really going on that night.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What Really Happened *resume Confrontation Moderate*  
Judy: I was checking inside an empty cell when the explosion occurred. / Due to my sensitive hearing and touch, the noises and shaking caused me to pass out on the floor. / I woke up shortly afterward to see flames in the main hall, and I heard some noises from other people as well. / Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make my way out until the flames ceased. That's when I saw the victim's charred body. / I helped the investigation team determine afterward that the defendant was the one who killed them. This is the full truth. *stop music*

Judge: So... you did not see the defendant, but you were able to deduce it was her by the evidence.  
Judy: That's correct, Your Honor. I'm sorry for not being truthful before. / It's been a little difficult handling such a severe case.  
Judge: I understand. Thank you for clearing things up.  
Feathers: I assure you, this testimony is the truth. There should be no doubts left remaining. / Mr. Wilde, go ahead and perform your cross-examination. Not that it will do any good.   
Nick: (I don't want to believe Carrots is lying, but if I want to get anywhere with this case and have any kind of chance... / I have to find a contradiction somewhere in her testimony! / I apologize for this in advance, Carrots. And I'm sure you'll be wanting that later.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: What Really Happened *resume music*  
Judy: I was checking inside an empty cell when the explosion occurred.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: This empty cell... is it the one you were referring to earlier?  
Judy: No, this was different. I hadn't quite gone that far down the hall yet. / Basically, I was checking empty cells for any potential hazards, and also to make sure they were ready for any incoming prisoners. / I believe that was the main reason I was put on patrol that night.  
Nick: (No objection is needed there. After all, it's pretty much been confirmed the first testimony was a lie. / I'll let her go on for now, but I should keep these details in mind.)

Judy: Due to my sensitive hearing and touch, the noises and shaking caused me to pass out on the floor. / I woke up shortly afterward to see flames in the main hall, and I heard some noises from other people as well.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: So in the moments you lost and regained consciousness... I want to know where you were at that time.  
Judy: I told you already. I was in an empty cell not far from the outer edge of the girls' area.   
Nick: No, no. I want more specific details than that. Do you remember your exact location?  
Judy: Looking back on that, I don't remember exactly where I was, but I do remember some details about the area, if it helps.  
Nick: Any detail could be helpful, Ms. Hopps. Please add what you know about the area to your testimony.

Judy: When I woke up, I remember seeing some Roman numerals on the wall in front of me. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: Thanks for that vital information, Ms. Hopps. It's helped me find a contradiction in your testimony.  
Judy: ...! Another contradiction? What now?  
Nick: You've been claiming this whole time that you were in the back of a cell when the explosion happened. / But listening to this testimony makes me believe you were somewhere else altogether! *resume Objection*  
*murmuring*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Foolish words, Mr. Wilde. This testimony is 100 percent truth. / Besides, I've had quite enough of your awful claims. I hardly know you at all, yet I can tell you're very good at bluffing. / If you think Officer Hopps was somewhere else, present some evidence to prove your point.  
Nick: Here's your evidence, Prosecutor Feathers. The map that Ms. Hopps so graciously submitted to the court. / I can use this to reveal her actual location during that night!  
Judge: Please elaborate, Mr. Wilde. Where was Officer Hopps in the Detention Center when the explosion happened?  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Here. Do you get what I'm saying now?  
Judge: But Mr. Wilde... this is a wall! How could the witness have wound up here?  
Nick: That's simple, Your Honor. Keep in mind Officer Hopps stated that this is only a rough sketch. It's not a blueprint or anything. / This means that some of these walls and layouts of the Detention Center are likely inaccurate! / Also, Hopps says she wasn't as far down the hall as she had previously testified. / When she woke up, she saw Roman numerals on the wall. But take another look at the map. There are none present there. / However, I can think of something there that might be confused for such a thing. / Notice that this cell right here is designated as A-111.   
Judge: ...!  
Feathers: ...!  
Nick: Officer Hopps saw not I's, but 1's on the wall that night! / But because of her testimony, it can be concluded that she was not quite in that certain cell. So where else could she be? / Why, inside this "wall," of course, which was actually destroyed as a result of the explosion!  
Judy: Nick... how... do you know all this? This... this is nonsense.  
Nick: Sorry, Ms. Hopps, but I have one more thing to add. This testimony contains not only a contradiction, but another lie! / Let's take a look at the locations of the witness and the victim. / Officer Hopps was between cells 111 and 113. As for the victim, they were killed outside of Bellwether's cell. / Ms. Hopps, you keep claiming that you've seen or heard the defendant and victim when the crime was about to happen. / However, based on your locations, as well as the ruckus that explosion caused, you shouldn't have been able to see or hear anything outside the cells! / Officer Hopps... you've lied to me! You've lied to this courtroom!  
Judy: AAAAHHH!!  
Nick: Your Honor, I believe this witness should be discredited. Her statements do not benefit the prosecution's case.   
Feathers: ...  
Judge: I suppose you're right, Mr. Wilde. The witness has told too many lies to be believed in this case. / ...Prosecutor Feathers, do you have any kind of rebuttal?  
Feathers: ...None at the moment, Your Honor. However, I still have some more witnesses in store for this case. / I would like to call a recess to review this new information and to prepare the next witnesses.  
Judge: Very well. This court will take a 30-minute recess. Please use this time wisely. / Court is adjourned! *stop music*  
*BANG*

April 30, 11:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

  
Boomer: That was pretty impressive, Nick. And I'm not just talking about your performance. / I'm very surprised that a renowned officer of the ZPD would tell such a huge lie in court.  
Nick: I think I might know why. It's because of the defendant. / If it hadn't been our partnership and quick thinking a year ago, our lives would have been ruined. / Bellwether almost ruined the hopes and dreams, as well as the reputation, of Zootopia. And that's one thing Carrots was not happy with.  
Judy: Nicholas Wilde!  
Nick: (Speaking of not happy...)  
Judy: Nick... what have you done? I might lose my job because of this! / If the rest of the force finds out I lied under oath, I might get fired, and sent back home! / You even discredited me as a witness! Do you know how humiliating that is?!  
Nick: Here's a better question. Why did you lie in the first place? / I realize you don't like the defendant. Neither do I, to be honest. / But that doesn't mean you can give a biased testimony. She's innocent until proven guilty, right? / So how about you act that way? I don't like seeing you like this, Carrots.  
Boomer: Hopps, having a grudge does not mean you should bring that out into the open. / Court is a place to find the truth, not a place to reveal all your guesses to the public. / If you don't know something to be fact or fiction, don't state it in the first place. / Or was this something Prosecutor Feathers told you to go against?  
Judy: ...No. I admit it. I made up those lies myself. He had nothing to do with it. / I'm... I'm sorry, Nick. This is just really uncomfortable for me. / This is actually a new scenario for me. I'm so unfamiliar. / Plus, after everything Bellwether did to try to hurt us, I'm surprised someone is actually defending her. / And... and you of all people! Defending this criminal! Why, Nick?! Just why?! / ...... / ...Why... did you leave me by myself? You were so great on the force. And now you've resorted to this instead. / Please, Nick. I need to know why you suddenly settled on this. You've changed so much already.  
Nick: You're right. I have. And as for your question... / that's not really something that can be answered right now. At least not in simple terms.   
Boomer: The trial will be starting up again soon. Let's hope we can keep this minor victory streak going, Nick. / Stick around, Judy. Enjoy the show. I've got a good feeling about this now.  
Judy: Okay. I'll be waiting in the stands, then. See ya, Nick. And good luck. / But seriously, promise me you'll tell me your reasons for this whole thing later.  
Nick: ...I promise, Carrots.

To be continued...  
[__](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Redemption-part-2-634281826)"**Turnabout Redemption part 2** Previously on Turnabout Redemption April 30, 12:00 P.M. District Court Courtroom No. 2 *murmuring* *BANG* Judge: Court will now reconvene for the trial of Dawn Bellwether. / Prosecutor Feathers, have you prepared the next witness? Feathers: Yes, I have, Your Honor. / Due to Ms. Hopps being proved untrustworthy, I have decided to take a new approach to figuring out this case. / In order to reveal the truth, you must also reveal lies. I say that without a doubt, the defendant is guilty. / Therefore, I will have the defendant herself testify about what happened at the Detention Center that night. / Will the defendant take the stand, please? Nick: (I wonder what Bellwether will have to say in her defense... or will she try to defend herself at all? / The pressure's on. Let's hope she can keep her cool.) Feathers: Defendant, state your name and occupation. Bellwether: ...Dawn Bellwether, former assistant mayor of Zootopia. / Current status, prisoner, accused murder"  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml628890032']=[] 


End file.
